<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Such Thing As Fear by jehyuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823847">No Such Thing As Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehyuta/pseuds/jehyuta'>jehyuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, lucas is a wimp, theyre in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehyuta/pseuds/jehyuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas thinks there's something in the dark, Shotaro is way too perfect and reads his boyfriend's mind, and together they're in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Osaki Shotaro/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Such Thing As Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first fic yayyy ! lutaro are cute and deserve more fics so i tried !</p><p>thank you luna for hyping this up !</p><p>enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Lucas sighs again as he tries to get comfortable in bed, turning from his left side, onto his right, facing the room. He dreads the turn, afraid of what will greet him there, in the open space. Maybe a shadow looming in the far left corner, right next to the door, or a pair of crazy eyes looking right at him. He's forgotten to close the blinds </span><em><span>again</span></em><span>.</span> </p><p><span>He closes his eyes and wills himself to think about butterflies. Rare blue-colored butterflies, landing on a small, red poppy, and a yellow one flying right above the field, into the sun. With him goes Lucas' consciousness, and he's almost there, dreaming of </span><em><span>more </span></em><span>butterflies</span><span>. It's the fact that, suddenly, there's a giant, </span><em><span>gross </span></em><span>spider jumping up from the field, that makes him snap his eyes open again.</span> </p><p><span>He sighs for the nth time that night and turns back onto his other side. There's some shuffling coming from the other side of the bed and his eyes widen when he hears a muffled, sleep-laden, "Xuxi?"</span> </p><p><span>"Uh, yeah," he panics.</span> </p><p><span>"Hmm, go to sleep," is the answer and Lucas listens for more, but it doesn't come. He's quiet for a few seconds, thinking, and then he makes up his overstimulated mind.</span> </p><p><span>He whispers, "Taro," and when nothing comes, still, "Shotaro. Wake up."</span> </p><p><span>"What is it, Xuxi? What time is it?", is finally, </span><em><span>finally</span></em><span> said into the quiet and Lucas has no idea what time it is because, while he would've loved to know how much sleep he's losing right now, he couldn't make himself reach for his phone, lest something grabbed him from under the bed.</span> </p><p><span>"I don't know. Can you turn around?"</span> </p><p><span>There's a pause and Lucas chants </span><em><span>please, please let him come closer, come on, baby, turn around, please </span></em><span>in his head, and then Shotaro, bless him, does turn around, his eyes wide awake and confused.</span> </p><p><span>"What's wrong?"</span> </p><p><span>"Wh- Nothing's wrong," Lucas chuckles, "I just can't sleep..."</span> </p><p><span>Shotaro hums, but that's all the sound he lets out. He looks at him and a moment passes, and another, and another, and when Lucas notices how observant the look has become he wants to ask </span><em><span>what</span></em><span>, and then he notices the slight smile on Shotaro's face. He's sure he usually wouldn't be able to notice it in the dark of the night, but he's been staring at the black for so long already, all of his senses heightened, expecting something to jump him, that he sees it as clear as he would in the morning, with the sun streaming in through the open blinds.</span> </p><p><span>"It's the movie," Shotaro concludes before he can actually say anything, "You're scared."</span> </p><p><span>Lucas' eyes widen comically this time as he denies, "No I'm not!"</span> </p><p><span>"Why didn't you tell me you can't watch horror movies?", he ignores Lucas' insistent </span><em><span>because I can </span></em><span>and proceeds to climb over him, pressing a light kiss on his ear, "Come on, get up."</span> </p><p><span>He turns the lights on and the tiny clock on their wall shows </span><em><span>3:16</span></em><span>. Huh.</span> </p><p><span>"You should put a shirt on, it's cold in the kitchen," Shotaro adds offhandedly as he walks out of the room and Lucas is left in the bed, looking behind him.</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>-</span> </p><p> </p><p><span>When Lucas walks into the kitchen, an old Queen T-shirt on, Taro is warming up milk on the stove, a silver packet of box hot chocolate and two mugs waiting on the counter. They'd gotten them a few weeks after moving in, couple mugs from the home decor shop down the street, one that says </span><em><span>beauty</span></em><span> and the other </span><em><span>beast </span></em><span>because, have you </span><em><span>seen </span></em><span>Lucas' guns? There's been a lot of pleading, puppy eyes and empty threats of hiding all of Taro's Littlest Pet Shop figurines before he gave in, but on one condition.</span> </p><p><span>So when the hot chocolate is done and poured into the cups, Xuxi takes his </span><em><span>beauty </span></em><span>one and follows Taro to sit on the couch. He sits close and Shotaro pulls one knee up from his crisscross applesauce to let him scoot even closer, before leaning it on his thigh and relaxing completely, holding the warm mug in his lap. He side-eyes Lucas a bit.</span> </p><p><span>"You know we could've watched something else if you'd told me."</span> </p><p><span>"Oh my God," Lucas says, because he's not a </span><em><span>wimp </span></em><span>and he's not afraid of a little supernatural, haunting, shadow spirit, ghost thingies.</span> </p><p><span>"You know I'm always happy to watch Rapunzel," and he's holding back a smile and Lucas is miserable.</span> </p><p><span>"I'm </span><span>not </span><span>scared because of the movie, Sho."</span> </p><p><span>"Baby," the word is </span><span>dragged out and he's laughing now, really laughing, his eye-smile prominent, completely ignoring everything that comes out of Xuxi's mouth, "I can't believe you were afraid of </span><em><span>The Conjuring</span></em><span>."</span> </p><p><span>"Oh my God," Lucas says again because that's apparently the only thing left of his vocabulary.</span> </p><p><span>"This is so funny," Shotaro says, but he runs his fingers through Lucas' hair and moves away so Lucas can put his mug down on the floor next to the couch, which they both know he'll knock down later when he gets up, and lay his head down in Shotaro's lap.</span> </p><p><span>Shotaro's fingers tickle his scalp, and Lucas hates the feeling of tingles going through his whole body when he pulls on the hairs at his nape, but it makes Taro let out a tiny, amused breath when he shivers.</span> </p><p><span>The fingers carding through his hair, entangling the strands and gently scratching his scalp make Lucas think about that time he had dyed his hair a soft, pale lavender color. Shotaro was still a new member of the dance crew then, only with them for a few weeks, and if Lucas hadn't noticed the looks the boy was giving him before, there was no way of missing them on that day. They weren't looks full of lust, nothing seducing about them, they weren't shy looks you send to your crush and aren't sure if you want them to notice or not. They weren't flirty like Lucas'. </span> </p><p><span>Taro's looks were full of admiration, like a kid looking at his favorite superhero and, not wanting to </span><em><span>be </span></em><span>like them, but just being thankful they get a chance of knowing someone as incredible as them. They were happy looks that held years of knowing each other that weren't actually there, and looks of wanting to be closer. </span> </p><p><span>On the day when Lucas walked into the studio with his hair freshly dyed, Shotaro's eyes didn't leave him for one second. They watched him through the mirror when the music wasn't playing, followed his every move when it </span><em><span>was </span></em><span>playing and stared long and hard while Lucas took big gulps of his water. Suddenly, there was that twinkle of attraction in his eye that Lucas couldn't see before, but was waiting for since before he knew the boy's name. </span> </p><p><span>"Do you think I should dye my hair purple again?" </span> </p><p><span>"It'll fall out if you mess with it again. But I liked it purple," Shotaro says like Lucas doesn't know that. After they'd actually gotten together, there were always fingers in his hair. Stroking his head or playing with a strand and as much as Lucas loves the attention, all of his hair </span><em><span>will </span></em><span>actually fall out if he dyes it again when he's just gone back to his natural color.</span> </p><p><span>"You're right," Lucas says and his eyes fall closed and he feels his body finally relaxing, after hours of being on edge.</span> </p><p><span>"But you could still do it in a few months. I like that color," Taro says again, like he's trying to be casual, like he doesn't really care, even if it's just a hair color.</span> </p><p><span>"Hmm, I know, baby," is all Lucas says back because he's so, so tired and his consciousness is slipping.</span> </p><p><span>Shotaro leans down then, his fingers still in Lucas' hair, and places a soft, soft kiss on his cheek, then another one on his ear and then breathes a serene, "Xuxi, I love you."</span> </p><p><span>Xuxi's heart squeezes in his chest, flutters like it does every morning when he wakes up and sees Shotaro beside him or catches him looking at him with that same look, full of love and affection that's undoubtedly on his face right now, it swells like it does every time Shotaro says these words.</span> </p><p><span>"I love you, too," is what he says and right before he dozes off, even though he loves falling asleep with his head in Shotaro's lap and loves </span><em><span>I love you</span></em><span>'s whispered in the middle of the night, he hopes Shotaro doesn't make him watch any more horror movies.</span> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>